jemari
by berryargento
Summary: "Sampai mana angan ini sanggup menaatinya?"; umimaki—canon-verse.


_Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya._

* * *

{ **j** emari }  
 **umimaki** —canon-verse;  
" _Sampai mana angan ini sanggup menaatinya?"_

* * *

"Lirik ini terlalu dangkal."

"Tapi—"

Ramai, dan sejenak suara piano yang semula bernada menjadi tenggelam. Ungu menatap keras kuning kecokelatan, junior bersitegang dengan senior, suatu hal biasa, suatu hal yang lumrah bagi mereka berdua, sebuah hal yang kelewat normal, tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang aneh. Perdebatan selalu mengalur diantara mereka berdua, semua bertujuan untuk mencapai sebuah sarat perfeksi yang sama, lagi—

"Aku sudah membuatkan sebuah bait, aku sudah berusaha."

"Ini belum cukup. Harus lebih banyak hal, lebih banyak emosi yang kau tambahkan."

"Apa ini samasekali tidak bisa digunakan?"

"Umi, kau sendiri yang bilang kita perlu gebrakan."

"Maki, aku sudah—"

Sang junior membuang muka, "Aku juga sudah semaksimal mungkin mengerjakan hal ini!"

Maki bangkit dari kursi piano dan pergi seraya menenteng tasnya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Umi yang memandang kembali kertas yang setengah rompang dihempas oleh sang pianis di atas badan piano hitam. Sesaat manik itu mengejar, punggung Maki telah lenyap dari pandangan, menyisakan dirinya dalam sepi yang tiada tara.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, μ's berlatih seperti biasa, di atap SMA Otonokizaka dengan rutinitas berupa pemanasan dan pengulangan beberapa gerakan, juga sedikit waktu jeda mereka akan digunakan untuk membicarakan tentang apa yang hendak mereka lakukan ke depan, seperti mengadakan konser, atau—

"Maaf aku ada latihan panahan sore ini," Sonoda Umi menyela. "Jadi ... aku permisi."

(Tidak ada yang memerdulikan makna kepergian Umi, saat itu.)

* * *

"Eeh? Maki-chan sakit?"

Suara lengking Honoka terumbar sejenak Hanayo dan Rin datang ke atap. Semua yang mendengar kabar tersebut, sesegera mungkin berkumpul di sekitar anak-anak kelas satu.

"Sepertinya, _nya_ , tapi baik aku maupun Kayo-chin tidak bisa menghubunginya, guru kami tadi bilang tidak ada kabar soal Maki-chan." Hanayo mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Rin.

Eli menaikkan bahu, "Bagaimana kalau kita tunda latihan kita dan menjenguk Maki?"

Seluruh kepala di sana mengangguk setuju, kecuali satu orang, yang kembali mohon undur diri untuk ekskul panahan.

* * *

Satu.

Dua.

Lima.

Tujuh—

Mereka tengah mengulang kembali koordinasi untuk lagu _Bokura Ima no Naka de_ dengan arahan Eli sebagai kepala koreografer. Mereka berdelapan memangkas waktu istirahat untuk terus mengulang tarian, dan menyisakan sepuluh menit untuk istirahat sebelum kembali berlatih hingga matahari terbenam.

Berdelapan.

Nishikino Maki belum juga ada di antara mereka setelah tujuh hari.

"Hmph, mungkin gadis kaya itu hanya malas latihan,"

"Nico-chan, Maki-chan sama sekali belum masuk ke sekolah,"

Manik kuning kecokelatan menyipit, sejenak ia tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Saat kita ke sana, ibunya bilang kita tidak bisa masuk, kan?" Nozomi angkat bicara. "Apa kita harus ke sana lagi?"

"Kemarin aku dan Kayo-chin ke sana, kami berdua juga tidak diperbolehkan masuk, _nya_."

 _Aneh.—_ sesaat alur pikirnya menyempit.

"Kita harus memaksa masuk ke sana!"

"Honoka, kurasa itu bukan ide baik," Eli memaksakan kekeh pendek.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Umi-chan?" Kotori menoleh ke arah Umi. "Apa kita harus ke sana?"

"Eh?" ia menelan ludah. "Kurasa tidak perlu, kita jangan menganggu istirahat Maki."

Satu kata menyandung batinnya, mengapa? Maki tidak pernah menolak dikunjungi, Maki tidak pernah tertutup seperti itu, Maki bukan—

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan sesi hari ini." Eli menepuk kedua tangannya, menyuruh semua untuk kembali ke posisi.

* * *

"Umi-chan?" Nozomi memanggil. "Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Toujou Nozomi tengah keluar dari ruang OSIS saat ia meratap gadis bersurai biru gelap itu berdiri di depan loker sepatu seorang diri. Hari itu latihan Μ's tidak diadakan karena Eli dan Nozomi tengah mengajari Honoka beberapa hal mengenai OSIS SMA Otonokizaka. Sementara untuk mengisi kekosongan, Kotori meminta sisa dari mereka untuk membantunya mencari bahan kostum, sementara Umi menuju ekskul panahan. Jam belum menunjukkan pukul lima sore dimana panggilan untuk semua murid meninggalkan sekolah berbunyi, dan Nozomi tak pelak mengira latihan ekskul memanah akan berjalan cepat.

Nozomi menangkap Umi tengah membuka loker sepatu sebelum menutupnya kembali perlahan, seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu. Gadis berlogat Kansai itu mendekati Umi yang membeku karena kemunculannya, menanggapi bahwa loker sepatu yang barusan Umi buka bukanlah loker sepatu di area kelas dua.

Nishikino Maki.

"Maki-chan belum juga datang ke sekolah?"

Umi menggeleng, matanya kembali menatap haribaan tanah, satu tangan mencengkeram tepi roknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa aku telah ... bersalah." suaranya bergetar. "Aku yang membuat Maki enggan. Aku—sudah gagal mengikuti alurnya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencari Maki-chan?" Nozomi menelengkan kepala. "Dibanding kau terus-menerus merengut dan berusaha menjauh?"

Manik itu melipir, menjauh, "Kau ... benar," ia menghela nafas menjeda. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa berbicara dengan benar tanpa menyakiti perasaannya."

Satu tepukan disarangkan wakil ketua OSIS ke bahu Umi yang tegak, "Jangan takut untuk mencoba, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya."

(Menyesal? Karena apa?)

* * *

Umi tiba di depan gerbang tinggi kediaman Nishikino, menekan bel tanpa jawaban, terus-menerus. Umi mencoba membuka pagar (dengan banyak pertimbangan) dan menuju pintu besar rumah keluarga Nishikino tersebut—

—yang tidak terkunci.

Umi mengintip ke arah dalam, menemukan tidak ada siapapun di sana,

kecuali, pemilik surai merah yang tidak bersuara, duduk dengan menutup dirinya dengan selimut tebal, duduk di sebelah pintu, beberapa kertas musik berserakan di lantai di tempatnya tersungkur.

Terkesiap, Umi berlutut untuk menemui manik ungu yang berfokus pada lantai, berfokus pada kertas-kertas yang bertuliskan not-not balok yang tidak bisa ia sikapi maknanya.

"Maki? Kau tidak apa-apa—Maki?"

"U-Umi?" ia berbisik. "Itu ... kau? Maaf sampai sekarang aku belum menyelesaikan lagunya, aku—"

"Kau sedang sakit," balasnya tegas. "Tolong, jangan lakukan hal ini."

"Tapi aku sudah ... membuatmu sakit hati dan ... pergi."

 _Bodoh, kau bodoh, Umi, kau bodoh, kau sudah membuat segalanya memburuk, kau—_

"Soal lagu itu,"

Umi berusaha untuk tidak langsung menghardik adik kelasnya yang masih mempermasalahkan hal tersebut di waktu istirahatnya.

"Kau harus istirahat," pemilik surai biru itu menyebutkan lagi. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamarmu, dan kau harus istirahat, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

(Anggukan pelan, dan Umi berusaha membawa Maki kembali ke kamar, beserta kertas-kertas yang ia tinggalkan, dan beberapa hal yang tidak perlu dibicarakan.)

* * *

"Jangan keluar kamar."

"Mm."

"Karena kau tidak istirahat sakitmu tidak sembuh-sembuh."

"Maaf."

"Jangan mendekati piano sampai kau sembuh."

"Iya."

"—Kau membuatku khawatir, Maki."

Selepas Umi membawa kembali Maki dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk membaringkan diri dan tidur di dalam selimut. Pemilik surai merah itu sedikit berkomentar, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melirik Umi sesekali, tidak melontarkan apapun, tidak menyuarakan apapun.

Umi, yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Maki, sejenak kehabisan rasa sabar.

"Sudah kuputuskan," ucapnya. "Aku akan merawatmu hingga sembuh."

Maki sekejap bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, untuk ditahan kembali oleh Umi, "E-eeeh?"

"Aku bertanggungjawab atas ini," dengusnya. "Aku tidak yakin kau akan diam bila aku tidak mengawasi. Tenang saja, aku akan bilang ke orangtuamu aku akan menginap akhir minggu ini."

Tampaknya Maki tidak dapat menolak, apapun caranya.

. . .


End file.
